


on the edge of an answer you weight lust

by passeridae



Series: omegaverse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Somnophilia, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Unplanned Pregnancy, they still have not talked to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: "Gabriel wakes to weak light and a warm body pressed tight against his."Immediate follow-on to part 1 in this series. The morning after their mating, and Gabriel has a discovery to make.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714798
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	on the edge of an answer you weight lust

Gabriel wakes to weak light and a warm body pressed tight against his.

His head hurts, dehydration, probably, but the fleeing traces of his rut suppress the worst of the ache.The rest of him aches, too, but it’s the hurt of well-used muscles which he rather more enjoys. Memories of the past few days come back slowly as he blinks his eyes open — the smoky smell of an omega, clean, strong, untainted by another alpha. How they had responded perfectly to his rut, going straight into heat and presenting so prettily for him. The feel of them tightening around him in orgasm. The revelation that this omega that smelled so good he’d tracked him across a city in his rut was Jack. Jack, who he’d assumed to be dead. 

Who he’d assumed to have been a beta for so long. It raises more questions than it answers, in all honesty. More than he’s willing to address coming out of a rut with a man he thought dead pressed against him sound asleep. His brain spirals on regardless: how had Jack hidden this from Gabriel? And why? Because he thought him somehow lacking? Because he thought that Gabriel wouldn’t be a good alpha? 

Agitated with the progression of his thoughts, he takes a deep breath, and shakes his head, ready to disentangle himself from the omega and wraith away. Then he smells it. It’s not the smell of either of their cycles, though those hang heavy in the air. Not the scent of dust, or the damp of the surrounding space.

Surely it can’t be what he thinks it is but — he has to be sure. He sticks his nose right up against Jack’s neck, takes a pull of breath so deep his belly inflates with it. They haven’t washed in days, Jack’s scent is thick in his nose. He knows that scent, now, learned it well over the past few days as they’d wallowed in their combined pheromones. But it’s changed, he’s sure of it. Still smoky, now saturated with Gabriel’s own scent, but with a new element. A warmer undertone that’s not from either of them. It’s milky, almost. Reminiscent of how his mother smelled when she was pregnant with his younger sisters.

They fucked right the way through Jack’s heat, he thinks, brain still sluggish. The timing works out — if it took in the first day or so, then Jack would already be starting to smell of it by now. That would explain the change in his scent. Fuck. _Fuck._ He’s put a baby in him. Jack’s pregnant. 

He doesn’t realise he’s producing a pleased, rumbling sound deep in his chest until Jack curls himself even tighter against him in his sleep. He moves some hair off Jack’s face to look at the omega, _his_ omega. Face slack with exhaustion, hair askew, a slight bulge at the base of his belly where Gabe has filled him up over and over again throughout the course of his heat. He slides a proprietary hand down Jack’s side and cups that little bump with his palm. Small, now, but a promise of how he’ll look, swollen with Gabriel’s seed.

His cock, which had been half hard against his thigh, hardens fast enough that it borders on painful. His rut’s over, but that doesn’t stop him from manoeuvring Jack’s leg to throw it over his hip, doesn’t stop him from taking his cock in hand and pressing into Jack like he never left. He’s fucked him so many times over the past few days that the slide is effortless, slicked by the remains of Jack’s heat and his own come. Jack’s passage is hot, swollen from use and clearly sensitive, but still parts around him like it’s welcoming him home. Jack doesn’t wake, so wrung out from his heat that he doesn’t have the energy to do so. But he whines at the intrusion, a breathy, wanton thing. His insides clutching at Gabriel’s cock as he fucks him slowly, speeding up as his thoughts run away from him again. Jack, so untouchable, being _his._ His bite in Jack’s neck, his scent seeping into his skin. His seed, so deep in Jack’s belly that it’s taken, so deep that Jack will be carrying the proof of it for months to come. Jack, gravid, stuffed full with his pups.

He buries his face into Jack’s hair as he comes, fingers digging into Jack’s thigh. Knotting them together yet again, sealing his claim in Jack’s flesh. 

He was going to just leave, when he woke, but he can’t bring himself to do so now. Not with Jack _pregnant,_ not with him carrying something of Gabriel’s inside him. Being his so completely. He remembers how untouched Jack smelled, when he first arrived at this little bolthole. Wonders if that meant Jack had never been touched before. Never known another’s cock, or their teeth. Perhaps, even, never had a heat before. Looking back on it, he seemed taken aback enough by how his body had responded to Gabriel’s that it was a definite possibility. The thought of being Jack’s first, of being his only if he had anything to say about it has him pumping his hips minutely, as if he can somehow get further inside Jack. Mark him deeper, as if he hasn’t irrevocably changed him already. 

Jack sleeps on. Gabriel’s knot goes down, and he reluctantly pulls himself from that inviting warmth. He can’t resist sinking his fingers inside Jack, once he’s disentangled the two of them, watching how his hips tilt up for more, how he trembles in his sleep as Gabriel presses around his sensitive rim. But there’s time enough for that later, he reminds himself, gathering Jack’s meagre possessions and picking up the man himself. A bridal carry, of course. It feels appropriate.

He wraiths them both away to his closest base, an uninspired but tolerable lakeside house. Its best feature, other than the bulletproof windows, is the massive bed in the master bedroom. He’s been operating out of here recently enough that the sheets still smell like him. He gently deposits Jack on the mattress, watching as he sniffs into one of the pillows and then goes still again. Soothed by the smell of him. Gabriel wants nothing more than to roll into bed as well, to press Jack down and take him in the safety and scent of his own den. But, unfortunately, now he’s more aware again post-rut he’s got a list of things he needs to take care of before he can. The logistics of supplying them and feeding them both, for one, as well as working out what jobs to take now that he needs to stay close to his mate for the foreseeable future. With a regretful sigh, he turns and heads for the bathroom. First, a shower. Then, phone calls. Then after that he can reward himself by taking Jack again.


End file.
